Serenity
by writersandwizards
Summary: Sakura never really could get the image of Naruto dying out of her head. The constant flashbacks of her holding his heart drove her nearly mad. Wracked with nightmares she thought she was long over, Naruto proves he was always an outlet, and always there.


**A/N hey so while i'm writing my multichapter here's another otp of mine that deserves some love. **

**its kind of old but i like it **

**Honestly though like have you been reading the manga recently oh my lord **

**Every thursday I get mad feels man **

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>She woke up in a cold sweat. Her chest was rising and falling with the passing of another nightmare. The visions were flashing across her eyes replaying over and over.<p>

It was an uncommon occurrence for Sakura to wake up in the middle of the night wrought with bad dreams and ill wishes. But ever since the war had subsided, she had been occasionally tortured with nightmares.

What was unsettling was that the war had ended four years ago. Everything had been just fine for quite a while, and yet Sakura couldn't seem to find a peace of mind.

Getting up from bed, and padding across the cold floor to the kitchen counter, Sakura filled the kettle up with water, and turned it on. She opened a cupboard above the sink, and grabbed a jar filled with tea bags. Selecting a random one, she grabbed a mug that had been left on the right side of the sink to dry and placed the bag inside it.

As she waited for her water to boil, she clutched the edge of the counter until her knuckles turned white. She did whatever she could not to let tears fall, but failed. The hot, fat drops hit her hands, and soft sobs escaped her lips.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms circled her from behind, and warm lips kissed the nape of her neck. She relaxed into his hold, and sniffed before she spoke.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Not really," He said. "I was half asleep when I felt you shoot up in bed. I was going to follow you, but you rushed out quickly. I thought you wanted some time alone."

She was silent for a moment, and turned around to face him. She pressed her face into his shirtless chest, and he wrapped his arms around her in a proper hug, softly rubbing her back, as she cried softly.

Her ear was rested against his heartbeat, and it was the most reassuring thing she had felt in a long time. The soft beat from underneath his skin kept her going.

"Please don't leave me alone Naruto." she pleaded.

"You know I won't" He affirmed.

Naruto reached over, and turned the kettle off. Sakura was about to protest, when Naruto ssh'ed her. "In the morning," he said "You're exhausted, you need to sleep."

She relented, and Naruto gently took her hand as he led her back towards their bedroom. When they entered, he lay down in the soft sheets with her, and held her as she got comfortable in his embrace.

They lay awake for a while. Sakura with her head on Naruto's chest, and Naruto stroking the soft pink locks absentmindedly. Sometimes, she would reach up and give him soft kisses, which he would return in earnest.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"What dream was it?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. Contemplating whether or not to tell him. When she told Naruto the first time, he had felt terrible. She knew the days of lying to spare his feelings were long behind her, however, she hated hurting him. Even though it wasn't technically her fault in the first place.

"The one where I couldn't save you." She finally said.

Naruto was silent for a long time still stroking her hair and humming quietly to himself.

Sakura became nervous, he wasn't angry with her that she could tell. But why wasn't he reacting? He hated when she was sad.

"Sakura," Naruto finally whispered, "You need to believe you're capable."

Shocked, Sakura looked up into Naruto's face, and through the dark saw that his blue eyes were filled with mirth.

"I know you better than anyone." Naruto stated, "You always are quick to acknowledge everyone else, but not yourself. You weren't always like that though."

Sakura scowled a little bit, and Naruto chucked softly, the soft rumble reverberating in his chest.

"You've come a long way, all on your own. Yet, you're really quick to beat down on yourself. Sakura, the point is- you saved me. You don't have a bloodline limit like Sasuke or a power seal like me," He smiled "You're great Sakura, believe in yourself."

While Sakura appreciated the pep talk, and to an extent he was sort of right. But Naruto was still Naruto, and missed the bigger picture all together.

"Naruto, thank you, really. But, it's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"Its not that I don't believe in myself," She stopped, "Its just-"

"Just what?"

"Will you let me finish?" She hissed, and Naruto gave her an apologetic look. "Its just that in the end, I couldn't save you, and I wasn't mad at myself for not being able too, I was just angry that you were gone, that's all."

"Oh."

Both people were silent for a moment, and Naruto had to take a moment to digest her words. She had said it was because he was gone, because he hadn't been there, because he had died.

"Naruto, if you died, I wouldn't know what to do with myse-"

Naruto's warm lips upon hers cut off Sakura. His kiss was sleepy, and soft, but it was the warm breath and taste of Naruto that Sakura needed. He was alive with her, living with her, and loving her. Thats all that mattered. The kiss quickly turned heated, and Naruto had found himself on top of Sakura. His forearms braced on either side of her head, kissing her with ferocity, while she relished in pleasure underneath him.

He quickly broke away, and his hand found its way to her abdomen, rubbing the small, but noticeable, bump that was present there.

"Sakura," He breathed, "Life is something you were always good at giving."

Her lip twitched, and while she knew he was trying to be romantic, she had to resist every urge to laugh.

He looked into her eyes, and smirked at her "You're laughing at me." he stated.

"A little," she admitted, "but it's the thought that counts, thank you for making me feel better."

With the trademark Naruto grin, he kissed her again, and lifted off her. He relaxed into the bed, as she pressed herself into his side. He slowly snaked an arm around her, and turned to face her.

"I love you Sakura-Chan" He teased, making use of his old name for her.

"I love you too, unfortunately."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>She didn't show up to the hospital, and he was late for a meeting with the ANBU officer that following morning. But sometimes, even the Head Medic and the Hokage were allowed to have days off.<p> 


End file.
